The Order to Kill, The Right to Love
by DracAri
Summary: Ariana Rookwood and Draco Malfoy never saw eye to eye on anything until the night he was given a specific order by the Dark Lord himself. Now they both must face betrayal, decisions and love as they try to out beat the order that is given.
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise Intruder

**The DracAri Chronicles**

**The Order to Kill, The Right to Love****  
**

A Draco Malfoy & Ariana Rookwood Fan Fic

**AU  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Harry Potter or the characters mentioned in this story (exception of Ariana)

**Rated:** NC-17

Hey guys! This is my first fic I decided to write on Draco and my own character, Ariana. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think. thanks!

* * *

**Chapter I. The Surprised Intruder**

The night was horrid as blizzardy snow fell around the Hogwarts Castle. Thick and icy, the condescending snowfall refused to intervene itself, leaving the entrances all around the school blocked, Nobody could go in nor out. Most of the students there had left early before the storm had hit, giving them the option to flee for the holidays to friends and family. For Ariana Rookwood, she was not so lucky. Running late earlier in the day had made her miss her chance of going home for Christmas. The Hogwarts Express had already left and been back to its depot by the time she reached the station. Trying hard to talk the conductor into reason, she failed as the Express refused to leave under such harsh conditions of the weather. Now, here she sat in the Slytherin Common room staring out the window wishing she wasn't in solitude. The whole house had left for the holidays and herself, excluding maybe a few other Slytherins were now stuck inside Hogwarts until the season was over.

The Common room was quiet, somewhat peaceful as the fire crackled and sparked in the fireplace across the room from Ariana. She was sitting at the table, textbooks and novels spread upon it as she tried concentrating hard on studying, which was quite a waste of time since classes and exams were finished for the time being. Finally looking up toward the falling snow outside the window adjacent from her, she laid one arm across her book, the other up towards her face, her head slightly laying on her palm, and sighed, giving up on what she was trying to accomplish. It was official, Ariana Rookwood was not only bored out of her mind, but lonely too and around the holiday season no less. '_It couldn't be any worse, I suppose' _She thought to herself, _'I very well could be stuck out in this bloody storm trying to get home or even in the middle of this malicious war…'_ A simple shrug came from Ariana's shoulders as another sigh escaped her lips. Gazing back up at the window, a loud but sudden crack came from outside the common room window. The sound made Ariana jump from her restful gaze to a quick and alerted stance, wand at the ready. With the war at hand and Lord Voldemort trying to find a way into the castle, she was not going to take any chances whatsoever. The crack somehow sounded like an apparation of some sort, but who on earth would be apparating in this weather and why through the common room window? It just didn't add up at all. The thought was wracking in Ariana's brain as she cautiously inched her way toward the fog covered window. Some sort of figure was hooded outside and fear crept into her mind. Her only thought at that moment was either Voldemort had found a way into the castle through her window or she was going to be a victim to a dementor's kiss. Either way, she was terrified, but stood her stance as the window busted opened, causing her to jump back slightly, wand pointed straight out at the intruder climbing in over the snow covered window sill. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Her wand pointed steadily toward the figure in front of her. She knew now that it was a person, but who, she had no idea. The stance threw her off a bit until she moved closer and noticed that the intruder was wearing a long black cloak, a Slytherin scarf and possessed platinum blonde hair, which was sticking out of the hood of the cloak.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? You gave me a fright. What in the hell are you doing apparating through the common room window? Are you mad?" Her wand was now lowered, but a slight anger rose in her veins from the fear that he had gave her through this small ordeal. He was always good at that, bringing fear into other people's lives. He was known to be a future Death Eater which is the main reason why many of the students stood clear of Draco with all costs. For Ariana, Draco was different to her. She wasn't afraid of him, nor skeptical of him, for the most part, she had a feeling for him that nobody else could seem to possess, with the exception of Pansy Parkinson, who claimed to have an undying love for Draco, in which nobody took her seriously. Though they never seen eye to eye, Ariana tried her best to keep herself calm whenever a bickering fight came about them, or when him and Blaise would torment her for whatever reason they liked to have. Waiting for a response from Draco, she watched him stand upright and unveil his hood, a slight sneer playing on his lips as his silver grey eyes looked up at her.

"No, I'm not mad, I had some business to attend to, Rookwood. What's it to you?" Malfoy's reply was harsh as he brushed the snow off his cloak and shoes."Shouldn't you be reading a book or something?" He unfastened his cloak and tossed it on the back of an arm chair and moved closer toward her, carrying what seemed like a parcel of some sort. Ariana's eyes furrowed in building anger as she turned, her eyes following him without taking a step.

"As a matter of fact, Malfoy, I _was_ reading, studying actually until your thick-headed, self-absorbed body came apparating through the window into the Common room disturbing my concentration." Her words spat at him, eyes filing down to the parcel tucked in his hand.

"Look, Rookwood, it's not just your common room, I can do whatever the hell I want in here or out without your consent, you nosy little twit." Malfoy spat back at her, his eyes furrowed back at hers as he could read on her face that she was getting more and more upset. His deed for the night was done and it left him satisfied. He sneered again at her as she grabbed the closest book on the table. How could he be so hurtful with words that pierced the heart? Her heart no less. If only he knew how she felt about him, but would it be any different? It seemed like he hated her as much as he hated Hermione Granger for being a mud blood. The thing here was, Ariana was 100% pureblood and yet, he was this cruel.

"Well, I hope your little outing was worth it, Malfoy because as soon as dawn hits, I'm going to Professor McGonagall." She threatened, clutching the textbook in her hand. Draco's actions stopped as his silver eyes gave her the stare of death.

"Do it, Rookwood, and I will make sure that whatever family you've got left, is harmed in the most painful way." He promised, making a turn for his dormitory room. Ariana's eyes widened with fear and anger as she rose her hand with the book pressed inside it.

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy!" She spat and chucked the heavy textbook at Malfoy's back, only missing as he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Secrets That You Keep

Chapter II. The Secrets That You Keep.

_Dear Astoria,_

_The holidays here at Hogwarts are quite hopeless without friends around or being home with the family. I'd give anything to be rid of this dormitory room, the common room and certainly the one they call Draco Malfoy. If only you knew what a git he was being, you wouldn't be able to stand him. Well, guess what? I'm stuck here with the miserable, selfish bastard for the next three weeks. I honestly don't know what his problem is and why he's been acting so mysterious. Maybe I shouldn't care as much, but when skeptical things keep occurring, one could only wonder. Hope all is well._

_Yours, Ariana_

Ariana put down her feathered quill and of course, checked the letter she would be sending to her best friend, Astoria, for errors and grammar. When it came to writing and grammar, one would say she was a Nazi and every T had to be crossed and every sentence ended with it's rightful punctuation marking. The professors at Hogwarts adored the extra work she would put in for essays, with grammar checking, spell checking, the whole nine yards which made less work for them. As she finalized her work, she sealed the parchment of paper up into a scroll and called her owl, Hesperia, over to the writing desk Ariana was sitting at. Hesperia was a beautiful owl, with brown and tan feathers, and would do anything for her master. Her talons were just large enough to carry a letter or two to any destination that was needed for the receiving of any parchment. Stroking the front feathers with her finger, Ariana let a smile appear on her face as she began tying the message to the bird's ankle. "Be careful out there Hessie." She replied with the nickname for her owl. "The weather is still pretty temperamental. Have a safe trip." With one last touch of the bird's feathers, Hesperia took off out the stained glass window of Ariana's dormitory room and into snowy blizzard air. She hoped that the letter reached her friend in time. Astoria Greengrass was the only person she truly confided in. She knew everything about Ariana, secrets, crushes, even about her family, in which she never spoke to anyone about. Though they were distant from each other, Astoria was always there for her through anything.

The day was dragging on like no end and the snow outside was coming down more than the previous days it had been snowing. The winter storm wasn't ending, it was only the beginning. After lounging around the Common room for half of the day, Ariana decided to tidy herself up and get ready for the remainder of the evening. Once again, she was alone in the Slytherin house, at least she thought she was, and she made her way from the common room to the spiral stairs toward the dormitory rooms. While passing by, she recognized a voice coming from one of the rooms. Maybe she wasn't alone after, she guessed, slowing down by the door. Her slender shoulders were in a mid shrug when she heard something quite peculiar.

"It will be done, my Lord. I just need time to plan." The familiar voice explained, slight shakiness within it's depth. Ariana furrowed her eyes and listened as she tried to match the voice to a face in her head. Yet, another voice came into play. A cold and dark voice, that sent chills up and down one's spine. It sounded of death and destruction. War and hate. This voice was not to be tempered with for only the worse would come of it.

"Planning, Draco, does not always succeed. Sometimes, there are exceptions to plans, rules to be broken. In this case, your life depends on this order I've given you. Fail, and you will be eliminated in the most cruel inhumane way. Succeed, you will live a full life and resume your destiny as a Death Eater and loyal follower of me. The choice is yours. Do not be foolish." The voice threatened, which belonged to none other than the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. The coldness of his voice rang through the room and sliced the silence with a knife. Though coming from a bright, bluish orb of light, it's sound sent fear through Draco's heart and soul that he literally shook for a moment or two before regaining his composure.

"I will not fail you, my Lord. My deed will be more than satisfying to you, for serving you is my destiny" Draco replied with a bow of his head. There was nothing more than him wanting that cold, death-ridden air to be evaporated from his room at that moment. Nothing feared him more than this order he was given, but it was this particular order or his life. There was no choosing. No breaks or loop-holes. This was his future here and now. The problem was, how was he going to do it?

When the orb evaporated from Draco's sight, he couldn't help but start pacing. His forehead wet with perspiration , hands shaky from this unwelcome visit, the more he paced, the more his thoughts raced through his head, like a hurricane, destroying every good thought he once had earlier in the day. Ariana on the other hand, had discovered who had been conversing on the other side of the wooden door as Draco and her curiosity started raging within her thoughts. Her hand laid quietly on the door as if her ear had been pressed to it to eavesdrop more clearly. She tried to listen for more, but it had seemed the conversation had been finished and she now took a step away from the door. She was in shock at the fact that Malfoy was indeed talking with the Dark Lord and this special order was something that he was depending on. If she thought correctly, this was a secret that Draco was keeping to himself or in fact must keep to himself. While stepping away from the door, she managed to trip on a water goblet and caused it to tip and fall, rolling down the spiral staircase. Her face flew up towards the door and within seconds, it flew open on it's hinges. A pale and stressed looking Draco stood in the doorway and looked down at her for a few moments in silence before clearing his throat and furrowing his brow.

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're walking, Rookwood. While your at it, get the fuck away from my door. Head girl or not, Prefect or not, you're not worthy enough to be near here." His words hurled through her ears as angered built inside of her.

Keeping her composure though, she furrowed her brow slightly and began walking away.

"Go to Hell, Malfoy. Deep down, she knew he was hiding something about this order, what? She had no clue. It was going to take some time to find out and a lot of help from her three friends.

Draco watched her go down the corridor toward her bedroom and waited for her to close the door. His brow rose back up and he sighed, feeling a heavy burden on his chest.

Right before he closed his own door, he murmured, "I don't know how I'm going to do this."


	3. Chapter 3: Old Faces, New Friends

Chapter III. Old Faces, New Friends

The holiday season was almost at its end, the raging storms and dreary weather had subsided, whereas the absence of the students of Hogwarts had seemed to make their absence known. Most of the students were arriving early to get a fresh start to the new year coming ahead of them. Students from each house were now starting to file through the corridors and moving staircases to get to their dormitories to unpack and get settled for the starting semester. Where once the Slytherin common room was peaceful and quiet, was now crowded and full of wracking noises of trunks and carts making their way up the stairs to their rooms. Hearing all the commotion, Ariana's eyes fluttered open and her body turned to her side where she picked up her watched to find that it was only eight in the morning. It had been a tiring night for her and sleep didn't come easy after the conversation she heard the night before coming from Draco's room. Easier said than done. Ariana turned onto her back once again and stared up at the bare ceiling Her mind was filled with questions and wonder and all she wanted was to confront him, but that would be above her. She liked the fact that everyone was returning that day, but also, she got used to the solitude she had within the grounds of the school when all the students had gone. Either or, the only person she was waiting to come back was of course, her best friend Astoria. She hadn't really heard from her since she left, but figured she might be staying later away than coming home early. Either way, Ariana was content on having some company around. As she laid on her back, she took in a deep breath and stretched out her lame body, for sleep had made it weak with debilitation. Doing so, she noticed a pecking sound coming from her dorm window. Hesperia was sitting on the outside ledge with a parcel in her beak. Ariana smiled and got up, put on her white, fleeced robe, and made her way to the window to let Hesperia in. "Hessie! I was getting worried when you didn't come back last night." She replied as the bird flew in. Feeling the coldness of the outside, Ariana quickly closed and latched the window before turning towards her owl. "What's this?" She asked, taking the partial damp envelope from the owl's beak. Hesperia only hooted as Ariana tore open the parcel._Dear Ari,_

_I received your letter and I am thrilled to hear from you. I do hope your Christmas holidays were grand. I wrote back as fast as I could to let you know that I will be coming home in a few hours. The family here was getting rather rambunctious, asking all sorts of ridiculous questions about school and grades. It was torture. I am hoping to catch morning breakfast in the Great Hall with you and we can discuss Draco. I know he's been tearing at you lately from your letter. Just disregard anything he says until I get there. Can't wait to see you!Love,Astoria_

After reading the letter, Ariana had a smiled plastered on her face. So Astoria was coming home early after all. She couldn't wait to discuss Draco with her because in all honesty, there was nobody to talk about him with. It was such a let down for her and she had to keep anger and feelings built up inside. If it was anyone who understood how Ariana was feeling, it was Astoria. Setting the parcel down, Ariana let Hesperia onto her arm so she could put her back in her cage. "You did wonderfully, Hessie. You know, you are a very dear friend to me. If there wasn't for Astoria, you'd be my only friend." She smiled as she fed the owl a treat. "There, for your long flight, you deserve the best treat any owl could die for." Laughing at herself, she closed the cage door and made her way back towards her bed to make it up and get ready for the day.

The morning was passing by slowly, but at a reasonable pace for Ariana. To waste time before breakfast, she decided to tidy up her room and rearrange some things to make room for anything she might collect later in the year as souvenirs or for her scrapbook she kept hidden underneath her bed. Anything she could find interesting, would be put in that book or up on her walls to make her feel more at home. The feeling of home always kept her spirits high and the more comfortable she felt, the better the stay at Hogwarts was for her. When her project was finished, Ariana grabbed her satchel with her Potions textbook, quills and a few trinkets for later use, inside and headed out of her room with a hand clasped on the doorknob to quiet the door as it shut. She trotted down the hallway with the satchel resting on her shoulder and climbed down the spiral staircase towards the common room. She heard silence throughout the room, but when she reached the bottom stair, she noticed that platinum blonde hair once again standing alone near the fireplace. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared, her legs continuing to move passed him. He looked suspicious was it? Or rather distracted within his own thoughts. Whichever it was, it was awfully peculiar. She couldn't understand why he was acting in such strange ways, but the talk he had with the Dark Lord must have had something to do with it. She made her way towards him, but only to pass, her eyes still on him as he looked up to see her pass by. His heart jumped in his throat for a moment, seeing her there, she looked different to him. He couldn't let her see him gazing at her like he was. Every time he saw her, he felt a lump in his throat and it would bring him back to what his order was. His face, which was pale and seemed lifeless, changed to a furrowing look, his lips purged together. "What are you looking at?" He sneered at her, trying to cover up his shaken voice and nervous stance. He seemed to me fiddling with his fingers a little. Ariana noticed his nervousness at once, but chose not to speak. She stepped by him with only a shake of her head and sympathy in her brown eyes. She turned her head away and made her way towards the house entrance.

Draco continued to stand there, watching her go. He was starting to hate mistreating her. There truly wasn't a reason for it, other than trying to calm himself of the events that must take place. There had to have been an easier way to proceed in this. He acted like he hated her, but in fact he really didn't have a problem with her at all. If anything, she was kind, sweet, honest and well, beautiful. No other girl could compare to her. She was intelligent, she had spunk, she didn't care what others think and sometimes Draco wondered why he couldn't be more like her. Of course, if he was, Blaise and the guys would not let it go and would pester and comment on his change of actions and emotions. "Damn them.." He said quietly, thinking his thoughts out loud. Draco himself, couldn't believe how he was starting to change and how this order he was given by the Dark Lord was affecting him. Slowly, it was driving him insane because for one, he had no idea how he was going to pull it off. Each and every second of every day, his brain wracked of what he must do and ideas that could possibly work, but each time he thought of a way, he felt disgusted. Draco shook his head and moved away from the fireplace. He had to take his mind off things and with that in mind, Draco made his way through the house entrance and toward the Great the time Ariana reached the Great Hall, breakfast had already began and the Hall was packed with students at each table. On her face played a smile of satisfactory as she scoped out the familiar faces of the school. She wasn't like most of the students there who just stuck to their own houses for friends and acquaintances, she made friends with anyone that was friendly to her. It was just in her nature. Sometimes, she wondered how she managed to get into Slytherin, other than her entire family being sorted into that house. With a slight shrug, she walked towards the nearest table and noticed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley conversing with each other. She knew of the great Harry Potter from stories and of the Tri-Wizard Cup a few years back. They had shared classes , but were never really introduced to one another in a setting. It wouldn't hurt now to make herself known to them. The other Slytherins would despise her actions, but what did she really have to lose? Dignity and respect from her fellow house mates? It was nothing. Putting on a smile, she neared them and cleared her throat. "Pardon me, do you mind if I sit here?" She asked kindly, eyeing Harry and Ron's fixed expressions. They acted like a Sytherin never asked to sit with them before. Maybe, in fact one hadn't. They looked at each other and Harry was the first to speak. "Um…yeah sure. Others are always welcome." He paused, then put on a smile. "Thank you, Harry. You'd probably be the only person from another house that would allow me to sit with you." Ariana replied as she sat down besides him. Ron's fixed look never left his face as he leaned towards Harry. "She's a Slytherin, why would she want to sit with us?" He whispered in Harry's ear. "Shh.." Harry nudged Ron hard in the shoulder. "Well, um, I'm sure you know who I am by the way you said my name. This here is Ron. Ron Weasley." He introduced with a smile. "Nice to meet you Ron, Harry. I'm Ariana. Ariana Rookwood." She held out her hand and took Harry's then Ron's hesitated hand in hers. "Rookwood…wait a minute…are you related to Augustus Rookwood?" Ron spewed out moments later when silence took over them. Ariana's eyes alerted toward Ron's then at Harry's. Her heart started beating as the name rang through her ears and through her thoughts. She shuttered and looked down as she nodded slowly. "Yes…he's.. he's my father." Her replied was low and discreet. Harry noticed the change in her facial expressions and nudged Ron again. "Ow, Mate. What was that for?" He said aloud, rubbing his side. "Sorry about him…He's not used to new faces.." Harry covered for Ron. "Um..we're sorry we brought it up…we've heard stories..about your father you see." He added cautiously. "Yeah…they aren't very delightful ones either.." Ariana sighed and rested her head on her palm. If only they knew what it was like to grow up with Augustus Rookwood, the Death Eater.

As breakfast continued on, Ron, Harry and Ariana continued to talk and get to know each other. It was in good favor to befriend people she could trust and she definitely could trust them both. After a moment of laughs from Ron's jokes he was spilling out, Ariana happened to look up toward the entrance of the Great Hall and noticed someone standing there that looked awfully familiar. Ariana continued to look and saw that her best friend Astoria had finally arrived to greet her a welcomed hello.


End file.
